No solo amigos
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Will siempre había sido un excelente primo para Devon... Hasta que cumplió los dieciséis años. [Mundo de #EANSEF/#RAM] [Dill] [Will - Hijo de Klaine Devon - Hijo de Niff]
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Will vio a Devon, este no había sido más que un pequeño y algo regordete bebé, bastante tranquilo para su corta edad. Desde el primer momento le había agradado. Había sido instantáneo. Él siempre había querido un niño con el cual jugar y el tío Jeff le había cumplido el deseo. Desde el primer momento, él estuvo allí para ver a Devon gatear, dar sus primeros pasos, caer, lastimarse, reír... ¡Incluso su primera palabra había sido "Will"!

Si, Will siempre había sido un excelente primo para Devon... Hasta que cumplió los dieciséis años.

En un principio culpó a las hormonas. Es decir, estaba creciendo y estaba descubriendo quien era (no tardó en descubrir que era muy muy gay). Por supuesto que Devon iba a ser el primero en el que se fijara. Después de todo era su mejor amigo y no pasaban más de un día seguido sin verse el uno al otro. Podía recordar perfectamente el día en que todo se le fue de las manos. Devon, con sus aún inocentes trece años, se había quedado a dormir en su casa. Como ya no compartía habitación con Eli, ambos se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde, jugando video juegos y hablando de nada en específico. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el cansancio los había golpeado y habían caído dormidos. Cuando Will volvió a despertar, aún de noche, apenas se sorprendió en el bulto que había en sus pantalones. Hormonas y todo eso. Lo que lo hizo ponerse tenso fue Devon. El joven estaba acostado con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él. Su cabeza estaba en el hueco de su cuello, el aliento caliente pegándole en su piel y sacándole estremecimientos. Una de las manos de Devon estaba posada sobre aquel punto en que la remera de su piyama se había levantado y había dejado al descubierto sus huesos de la cadera.

La respiración se le había agitado y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no empujarse contra el cuerpo de su amigo. Logró zafarse del agarre de hierro del menor y corrió al baño, sus ojos abiertos como platos, las mejillas rojas y su mente dando vueltas como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Luego de ese día se convirtió en el típico "rompe corazones" del colegio. Pasaba de chico en chico sin detenerse en ninguno, buscando y buscando a alguien que le hiciera sacar de la cabeza los ojos castaños de su primo. Nadie que lo conociera lo suficiente podía creer que el adorable y tímido William Anderson, que siempre se sonrojaba ante la mención del sexo, fuera uno de esos chicos. Su hermana no paraba de acosarlo, reprochándole que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Will sólo negaba con la cabeza, él sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien. Pero ella no lo entendía. Nadie lo entendía.

Cuando, dos años después de que todo empezara, Devon tuvo el valor de preguntarle quién era el chico que estaba tan desesperado de olvidar, no supo que contestarle. Nadie nunca había cuestionado el por qué lo hacia. Sólo suponían que era por diversión. Pero Devon... Will debería de haber sabido que él lo sabría.

- No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Devon rodó los ojos.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, Will. ¿De quién te has enamorado y no puedes tener?

Enamorado. La palabra lo golpeó como un puño de acero. Enamorado. ¿Estaba enamorado? Miró a Devon fijamente, pasando sus ojos por todo su rostro hasta terminar en sus labios. Sí, estaba enamorado.

Al ver que Will no contestaba, Devon prosiguió, soltando un suspiro:

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Nunca te juzgaría - Will bajó la mirada. Quería decírselo pero... ¿Cómo? ¿cómo le cuentas a la persona que consideras tu primo que estas enamorado de él? Devon lo miró con cierto dolor en los ojos, decepcionado de que Will no quisiera hablarle. - Como quieras - soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Yo... Estoy hablándome con un chico... Es unos años mayor que yo, creo que va a tu clase, y también que fue una de tus conquistas de hace unos meses: Connor ¿te suena?, el que tiene una linda sonrisa torcida que...

- ¿Un chico? - lo interrumpió.

Devon frunció el ceño y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Sí, un chico.

El corazón de Will se detuvo. Un chico. Devon estaba interesado en un chico. Un chico.

- ¿Eres gay?

Devon abrió los ojos como platos, sus mejillas levemente rosas.

- Yo... Sí.

- ¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?

Todos esos años... Todos esos años pensando que a Devon le gustaban las chicas. Todos esos años de sufrir al imaginárselo de la mano de alguien más...

- Lo siento, Will. Pensé que era obvio.

El morocho asintió distraídamente y Devon siguió contándole acerca de ese tal Connor, del que por algún razón sólo recordaba su espalda, sin escuchar como el corazón de Will se estrujaba a cada palabra.

Tres meses después, Will se había hartado completamente. Estaba casi seguro de que si escuchaba el nombre de Connor una vez más, no dudaría en tirarse por la ventana o tal vez taparse lo oído y ponerse a cantar a viva voz.

Ese día, Devon había entrado en su habitación con una sonrisa alegre, los ojos chispeantes y su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes. Will sabía de qué, o más bien de quién, se trataba antes de que Devon abriera la boca.

- Connor me ha invitado a salir.

Will frunció el ceño y observó como su primo daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación.

- ¿No estaban saliendo desde hace dos meses?

Dos meses, trece días y quince horas. No es que Will estuviera llevando la cuenta ni nada por el estilo.

Devon soltó una risa pícara.

- Si le llamas "salir" a tener su boca en mi pene entonces sí.

Will apretó los puños hasta sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y trató de mantener una expresión neutral, cosa que le estaba costando horrores.

- No lo entiendo.

- Oh, vamos, Will. Hasta para alguien que nunca ha tenido novio es obvio.

Novio.

El morocho sintió cómo su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se aguaban.

- ¿Ahora son novios?

Devon finalmente se detuvo, y se encogió de hombros.

- Me lo pidió, pero aún no le contesté. Le pedí un tiempo para pensarlo fríamente.

- ¿Por qué? - tal la pregunta le había salido más bruscamente de lo que había querido -. ¿No es algo así como el chico de tus sueños? Con esa sonrisa ladeada y lo que sea...

Agitó la mano. Tal vez no estaba disimulando su enfado lo suficientemente bien. Devon frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- Aún no entiendo por qué lo odias tanto. Tú mismo lo buscaste por semanas para tirártelo.

- No lo odio.

Devon rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

- Como sea... ¿Puedes dejar tus tontos prejuicios a un lado y ayudarme con mi decisión? - Will asintió secamente. Devon le sonrió ampliamente-. Gracias. Entonces... ¿Crees que debería aceptar?

Will se quedó en silencio, observándolo.

Conocía a Devon desde que tenía seis meses. Él había sido el tercero en tenerlo aúpa. Él había sido el que más lo había hecho reír, el que le enseñó a caminar, el que lo volvió loco por años para que pintara con él hasta que ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Devon no servía para ello. Él había sido quien le había leído, durante noches enteras, los siete libros de Harry Potter. Había sido con él con quien había visto las películas, y llorado con ellas. Él había sido su primer amigo. Y Devon... Devon había sido su primer y único amor.

- No.

La sonrisa de Devon cayó levemente. Will se puso en pie, sus ojos clavados profundamente en los del menor. Caminó hasta él, a lo que Devon fue retrocediendo, hasta que la espalda del chico pegó contra la pared. Se observaron. Will era apenas unos centímetros mas alto que él, por lo cual tenía que subir su mirada. El morocho apoyó la mano derecha sobre la pared, a un lado de la cabeza del castaño y con la otra lo tomó del pelo de la nuca.

La respiración de Devon se había acelerado. Ambos ojos marrones abiertos como platos.

Y, luego de años de desearlo y no poder, finalmente acortó las distancias entre ambos y posó su boca contra la del menor. Al contrario de cómo siempre lo había imaginado, el beso no fue dulce o tierno. Fue salvaje. Una colisión de labios, lenguas y saliva que los dejó sin respiración casi al instante.

Will, contra su voluntad, se apartó de sus labios para tomar aire pero no perdió el tiempo y bajó hasta su cuello, comenzando a llenarlo de besos y mordidas. Devon se sujetaba a él como si fuera su único salvavidas en el medio del océano, ambas manos enterradas en los rulos azabaches.

- Oh, Dios, al fin - gimió.

Will se enderezó y lo miró de manera atónita. Devon le sonrió de lado, sus ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de picardía. El morocho soltó un gruñido y apretó todo su cuerpo contra él.

- Lo sabías.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía, Will. Por una razón soy tu mejor amigo.

Will negó con la cabeza, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose.

- No... Solo amigos no.

Devon sonrió más ampliamente.

- No. Solo amigos no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **¡WOW! No saben como extrañaba los reviews de tod s ustedes. Me encantó que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. La idea se me vino a la mente de la nada y la tuve que sentarme a escribir porque no me dejaba de rondar por la mente. Hasta que no lo publiqué no me quedé tranquila. Me alegra mucho saber que todavía tengo a mis lectores, aunque ya no esté mucho por acá. Perdón por eso, es que este año fue bastante malo para mi: problemas familiares, problemas de sueño, mente bloqueada, mucho cansancio salido de la nada... Así que prefería dejar de escribir por un tiempo para despejarme y así no escribir nada malo. Espero que ahora, que digamos muchas cosas se solucionaron, y llegó mi época favorita del año, empiece otra vez, aunque no creo que con la misma frecuencia que antes. Voy a tratar de terminar todos mis fics, a mi tiempo.

No tenía pensado escribir más capítulos para esta historia, pero como vi que algunas me lo pedían me dieron ganas de seguirla un poquito. Todavía no estoy segura de si este es el último o voy a escribir otro más, pero no creo que tenga más que 3 capítulos.

¡Las quiero! ¡Gracias por hermosos reviews!

¡Que disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

><p>- Oh, no… ¿Y ahora qué hicieron?<p>

Esas fueron las exactas palabras que salieron de la boca de Blaine al entrar en la cocina de su casa y ver reunidos a su esposo, Kurt, su mejor amigo, Jeff y otro de sus amigos, Nick. Buscó con la mirada por el resto de la habitación pero no vio rastro de sus hijos, aunque eso no lo tranquilizó. Dejó el estuche de la guitarra contra la pared y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Le dio un beso en los labios a Kurt y tomó asiento a su lado, mandándoles una mirada inquisitiva al resto.

Jeff levantó las manos, como si Blaine lo estuviera acusando de algo.

- Aún no han confesado. Estaban esperando a que llegaras – explicó-. Dijeron que querían que estuviésemos los cuatro.

Blaine se contuvo de no darse la cabeza contra la mesa. En lugar de eso soltó un suspiro y levantó un dedo acusatorio contra el rubio.

- Si volvieron a romper propiedad de la escuela, te toca pagar a ti.

Jeff rodó los ojos.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió antes de que ninguno pudiera replicar. Blaine le lanzó una mirada de pánico a Kurt al ver la culpabilidad escrita por todo el rostro de Will. Devon… Devon tenía una enorme sonrisa maligna, por lo que sí: Iba a ser malo.

Nick negó con la cabeza, claramente viendo lo mismo que Blaine, mientras que Kurt sólo entrecerró los ojos y Jeff alzó las cejas. Will y Devon se sentaron en las dos sillas restantes, uno muy pegado al otro. Aunque claro, eso era algo completamente normal en ellos.

- Sólo díganme que se puede arreglar – soltó el rubio, casi con desesperación.

Will frunció el ceño. Devon puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, soltando un bufido.

- No rompimos nada.

- ¿Por qué siempre piensan eso? – preguntó acusatoriamente Will.

Jeff rodó los ojos y lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas. Will se sonrojó y murmuró algo que parecía como "no es nuestra culpa. Siempre pasa algo" y "Devon es el que empieza".

Kurt se inclinó hacia delante.

- ¿Entonces? Si nos reunieron a los cuatro es por algo importante ¿no?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada larga. Will se puso más rojo todavía, mientras que la sonrisa de Devon se ensanchó hasta el punto que se le marcaron ambos hoyuelos.

- Nosotros… ehm… - comenzó Will, pero luego se detuvo, no sabiendo cómo seguir.

Miró a Devon en busca de ayuda. El chico se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Will por debajo de la mesa para luego posarla sobre ella, a la vista de sus padres.

Los cuatro adultos miraron las manos unidas por alrededor de un minuto sin reacción. Finalmente, Jeff subió la cabeza.

- ¿Quién a quién?

- Nosotros… Espera ¿qué?

Jeff hizo un gesto con la mano señalándolos a ambos.

- ¿Qué quién se lo pidió a quién?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron confundidos por un momento.

- Pues yo le di un beso… - explicó Will, y de reojo vio como Kurt sonreía.

- Pero yo lo empujé a hacerlo. Sin mí el muy cobarde no lo hubiera hecho por otros seis años.

- ¡JA! ¡LO SABÍA! Paga Hummel. Mi chico salió al padre.

Kurt soltó un suspiro y se sacó del bolsillo varios billetes, que entregó a Jeff.

Will miró a su padre con los ojos como platos. Kurt se ruborizó levemente y se encogió de hombros. El joven Anderson volvió sus ojos acusadores al rubio, que sonreía con expresión triunfante.

- ¿Apostaron a que terminaríamos juntos?

- O no, eso era muy obvio desde que tenías seis años. Apostamos quién iba a dar el paso final.

Will se cruzó de brazos, mandándole una mirada fulminante a Devon, quien reía a un lado suyo.

- ¿Y no creías que yo lo diese?

Jeff soltó una carcajada y lo miró con cariño.

- En estos temas, eres igual a Blaine, Will – dijo, cómo si aquella frase contestara la pregunta.

Tal vez lo hacía.

Por su parte, Blaine aún estaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Jeff, al notar que su mejor amigo no había salido del shock, lo abrazó por los hombros, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿No es genial, Blainey? ¡Vamos a ser oficialmente familia!

Nick sonrió. La noticia también lo había sorprendido, pero Jeff ya le había dicho que lo sospechaba así que por un lado se lo imaginaba. Blaine sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hijo y su tocayo con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Por qué te gusta?

La pregunta no estaba dirigida a ninguno de los dos en específico. Will y Devon se miraron por un largo rato, y finalmente rompieron a reír.

- Ni idea – soltó Devon, dejando un beso sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Will.

- Tampoco lo sé… solo lo hace.

Blaine sonrió y miró de reojo a Kurt, quién le sonreía.

- Entonces debe ser amor.


End file.
